


Wrap

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Charlie could learn to love traditional clothing.





	Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Checkmated's Scribblicious Forum.  The prompt was 'wrap'.

Charlie finished brushing his teeth just in time to watch Parvati roll down her stockings. He leaned against the doorway, feeling a punch of desire in his gut, which traveled quickly southward.

"You’re beautiful," he said, his voice thickening.

She looked sideways at him, glancing down toward the towel knotted around his waist. "You’re not so bad yourself, Dragon Boy. Do you think you can help me out of this thing?"

"I’ve been looking forward to it all night." He stepped forward, picking up the length of gauzy fabric draped over her shoulder. He kissed her gently, then tugged the fabric in an unspoken request. She spun in a slow circle, raising her arms gracefully above her head, making what should have been a chore into the most erotic dance he had ever had the good fortune to witness.

Every few turns she would stop to kiss him, at first playfully and then with increasing passion. The fabric grew more opaque as the layers were stripped away and finally she was left with a snug, midriff-baring blouse and tiny knickers. He groaned in appreciation, pulling her toward him forcefully.

She laughed—a deep throaty sound with more than a little promise in it. "Always makes me dizzy, spinning around like that."

"I’m dizzy and I’ve been standing still." He kissed her roughly, unable to control the hunger that had overwhelmed him as he watched her.

"I wish you could see how sexy what you just did was. It’s like unwrapping the best Christmas present I ever got."

She grinned slyly. "Now that you mention it, I’ve always wanted to unwrap a kilt…"


End file.
